


A Reunion

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Thor - Freeform, Thor is a wholesome husband, Thor loves his kids, didn't happen, i ignore infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: It's been years since the team has gotten together after the original Avengers retired. Now you and your husband Thor come to see everyone once again and catch up.





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines.

“You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” you pouted when you walked out of your bedroom and saw your husband. Thor turned around curiously, revealing that the button up he was wearing, that was the color of red wine, was only partially button.

“Oh you are,” you gasped, “you just decided it was a tiddies out kinda night huh?” You placed your hand on your chest pretending to be appalled.

“You have little purchase in talking, darling,” he smiled holding his hand out to you as he moved closer. You took his hand the moment you were close enough, eyes wandering across his chest before he lifted your chin with his free hand to make you look up. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Hey,” you shrugged, “I try. But this is unfair. We can’t show up to somebody’s party and steal the show like this.”

“Stark will live… but with the way you look… perhaps we won’t make it to this event after all,” Thor drawled slowly, taking the hand he was holding and putting it on his shoulder so he could pull you in with both of his hands by your waist. You leaned into him easily. He leaned down and kissed you. You were glad you settled on a transfer proof matte red lipstick instead of the glossy lip you were contemplating.

“Keep tempting me Thor, we’ll fuck around and have a third child in the oven before midnight.”

“You’re not ovulating,” he responded with a shrug, still looking you over.

“You’re too much.” He never let you forget that he was a god of fertility. “Come on, we can’t be too late. Stark’ll send someone here to get us.”

Arriving places with Thor was always an experience. You weren’t sure you’d ever get use to it, the way people stopped to look at the two of you, the appraising eyes that move from face to body then right back up. You held your own next to Thor, graceful in appearance, just as captivating and mysterious. The two of you color coordinated, both wrapped in that sexy red wine color that made your skin look richer than Tony Stark, and set Thor’s skin off like there was gold behind it. The two of you struck jealousy in the hearts of men and women alike. You caught the eye of women looking Thor up and down, jerking your chin up a little as you smiled at them. Thor pulled you in closer as he moved to join his favorite Avengers.

“Banner!” Thor called excitedly when he saw the timid scientist who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. He smiled at your husband, obviously glad that he was here. His eyes skipped from Thor to you and his smile dropped a little eyes getting lost in the curves of your hips that had never quite slimmed back down to your Avengers size after your second child, then up to where your dress split open showing off the middle of your chest, and your cleavage as you breast were taped in place. Suddenly Thor was hugging Banner breaking his gaze. You laughed a little as Thor jostled him around a little with his embrace leaving the poor man’s glasses askew.

“Hey, man! Wow it’s been a while!” Bruce greeted then looked to you, “And Y/N my god, you look great, just wow. You’ve really- yeah you look great!”

Thor beamed with pride pulling you back to him, “I am lucky to have her! Remember when she tossed the Hulk in to the ocean that one time!”

You looked up at Thor trying to fathom why he’d brought that up only to see that he was giving Bruce that look. It was the one he gave to people who looked at you a little too long, a little too overtly. It was a reminder of your strength, that you were more than just a pretty woman at his side. You were a warrior in your right, and no amount of mom-ing could change that.

“Ah memories. How ya been Bruce? I can’t believe Tony got you to come to this thing.”

“Well, you know… I kinda wanted to see everyone again.” Bruce looked down at the floor and you nodded looking around the room. The original Avengers had all retired passing the torch to the newbies so you could all live the lives you never got to have.

“It will be nice to catch up with everyone! We’re parents you know!” Thor brought up excitedly getting out his phone that he only had so he could show people pictures of your kids.

“Do we really have to do this again?” you asked laughing a little. You were just giving him a hard time. You loved how excited he was about your children.

“Of course he does!” Banner exclaimed, “you guys have kids! You’ve had a kid!” Bruce looked at your body again this time astonished.

“Oh don’t act like you can’t tell,” you snorted, “you think all this jelly is just from lack of exercise? No I’ve popped out two kids for this brute.” You punched Thor playfully, he didn’t seem phased by your jab, too busy going through his phone with Bruce.

“Ooooh shit!” A familiar voice drawled, you turned to see Sam smiling ecstatically as he came towards, “Is that my girl?!”

“Sam!” you yelled hurrying over to embrace him.

“Oh my god! Girl, I didn’t even recognize you. I can tell you ain’t missin’ no meals.” He pulled you back to look at you from an arm’s length.

“But look at you!” you crooned, “you beefed up! Your biceps are ridiculous!” You put your hands on his arms to accentuate your point. He grinned lifting his arms up to flex a little.

“Oh fuck it up, Sam! Fuck it up!” you chanted as he pulled different poses. Eventually, he stopped laughing at your shenanigans. It was just like old times, being one of the few black people in the room, and acting as black as physically possible.

“God, I just can’t believe you put some weight on you. I used to see you in the gym every morning, right up with Steve.”

“Best believe I’m still working out, kids never give you a second to catch your breath.”

“You got kids! What?! You somebody’s mama!”

“Yes, man. I’m sure before the night’s over Thor will have you lookin at all them pictures. What’s up with you though? How’s the shield treatin you?”

“I’m doin what I can you know?” Sam shrugged shaking his head a little.

“I know. Well you’re doing great. My littlest loves you. He loves seeing Captain America on the news.”

“I’ll have to come by and meet, little man then.”

As you opened your mouth to speak Steve suddenly popped up, his eyes opening wide as he looked down at you.

“Steve!”you yelled before he could even get past his shock at seeing you. He looked good, like he’d been off in the art world. He’d kept the beard and it was well-trimmed and looked soft. Steve definitely looked to be thriving post-Avengers. He picked you up and hugged you happily show casing that he was freakishly strong with or without the mantle of Captain America.

“I missed you!” he said as he hugged you. You, Sam, Steve, and Bucky used to be a unit back in the day. They were your family. You’d forgotten how much you missed them, life was busy, you had kids and a husband to distract you. Seeing these two now was almost too much. You felt tears stinging your eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Steve ordered leveling you with a glare, when he set you back on your feet and saw your face.

“I know, sorry.”

“You know she got two kids now, man?” Sam asked, still obviously surprised. Steve’s eyebrows shot up again.

“Oh my god, do you have pictures?! I need pictures.”

“Thor’s your man than, come on, he’s probably still going through them.” you turned around to see that Thor had attracted a crowd, all of them looking at his phone. Well there were a few women clawing to get closer to him, touching his arm and such.

“Thunder thighs!” you yelled. His eyes went up to find you in the crowd and the moment he did he broke out into a bigger smile.

“Ah, my love calls,” he spoke to the people around him and came over to join you.

“Keep your phone out, they wanna see our babies.”

“Oh, they are the best,” Thor started and you through a withering look at Sam. He laughed leaning in to look at the screen. He immediately gasped.

“They look just like you two! It’s crazy. Little bit right there is even pullin that little face you do!” Sam pointed at you. Your child was pulling your signature bitch face. They went through family pictures and Thor pulled you in close to him every now and again when he retold stories. A crowd formed around you all as he spoke. Thor had a way of speaking that made you want to listen. He was recounting the story of first time he laid eyes on you. He always claimed that he knew from then on that he was going to marry you. Maybe he did, because he pursued a relationship shortly after meeting you.

“I asked for her permission to court her-”

“No! What you said was, ‘Is there someone caring for you?’ and when I said no he said ‘There is now.’ and my dumbass was like okay.” The crowd around you laughed.

“Have you ever regretted your decision, my darling? Have you gone a day uncared for?” he asked indulgent looking down at you the way he often did, like you were the only one in the world that mattered, like you were the only person in the world he ever really saw.

“No. I’ve spent every day since then treated like a princess.”

The crowd aww’d at your display of affection.

“What’s everyone looking at? I’m uncomfortable when things aren’t about me,” the reason all of you were here in the first place joked as he broke through the crowd easily. As people parted you viewed Tony Stark. He looked older, wiser but perhaps that was just because of the gray in his hair. His eyes fell on you and he ripped off his sunglasses. You couldn’t fathom why he was wearing shades at night, and indoors, but it was Tony Stark. He was good for doing any amount of dumb things for the sake of drama.

“Did you retire and become a Victoria’s Secret model?” he asked looking you over.

“Ha. Ha. Tony.”

“Don’t laugh. If you’re not one now, you should consider it. You’d look good with a pair of wings,” Stark winked then turned to Thor who looked less than amused by his antics, though still managing to keep a smile on his face.

“Look at you, Thor. What are you auditioning for a boy band? Put that away, you’ll make Pepper rethink her decisions.”

“Oh, Tony I’m constantly rethinking my decisions,” Pepper spoke, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She gave you and Thor a polite smile and nod before floating off somewhere else.

“It’s good to see you all again,” Tony spoke earnestly for the first time in what felt like whatever.

“Get over here, you idiot,” You opened your arms so he could hug you, “You look like you’re taking care of yourself, finally.” You appraised as he let you go.

“Yeah. I’m trying.” he said it in his usually cavalier tone, but you could tell that he meant it. He really was trying to take care of himself and be better. That’s what you liked to hear.

“A round for the sake of old times?” Thor asked already heading towards the bar.

“Oooh, jeez,” you sighed knowing full well how this was going to end.

It ended with Thor carrying you to the car while you sang Drunk in Love. The last of the Avengers trickled out, laughing loudly into the night air. It was calm, it was comfortable. Thor chuckled as you waved ecstatically at your friends and they waved back. Sam yelled something at you that you didn’t quite here, but that was okay because he was laughing, turning off to go walk with Steve who was the only other sober person in sight.

“C’mon, my queen,” Thor said indulgently, as he sat you on your feet to put you in the car. You got in clumsily, falling heavily in the front seat. Even drunk off your mind, you had the faculties to put a hand down on your dress, to keep yourself from flashing the streets. Thor buckled your seatbelt as you let your head lull back against the headrest, eyes closed. You heard him shut the door, and it seemed like eons before you heard him open his door. As he drove you opened your eyes to look at him; he was gorgeous in even this limited light.

“Hey,” you slurred, and he glanced at you, an amused smile already touching his lips.

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“I just wanna know exactly what I gotta do to go home with you.”

Thor snorted, “Not much darling, just keep smiling at me like that.”

You smiled happily and bat your eyes at him, something that was surprisingly cute despite how drunk you were, “And what do I have to do to get you in between my legs.”

“Wait a few hours till morning,” he slid a heated glance at you.

You laughed throwing your head back as you did, “I love you so much. I can’t believe you married me.”

“Me neither. Never thought I’d get so lucky.”

Your eyes slipped closed again and you drifted off to sleep. That was alright though because Thor carried you inside, and he took off your shoes, and your dress, replaced it with one of his shirts. He put your bonnet on your head and did his best to remove your makeup. At length he got in bed with you, holding you close, thinking of how ridiculous you were, and feeling lucky to have you all the same.


End file.
